Changing Perspective
by Charliepost
Summary: When Steve is changed into a female against his will courtesy of Tony Stark's latest invention, he thinks life will just continue on as normal and he'll fly under everyone's radar until it wears off. Wrong. So, so wrong. Bucky knew Steve as a guy was a catch and never understood how none of the girls noticed. Unfortunately for Bucky, Steve as a girl is a catch that everyone


**A/N:** This story's concept was given to me from another author - Pearsforgranite1 (who also wrote the first chapter). She ended up removing the story after posting the first chapter and when I msg'd her about it, she said she wasn't interested in continuing the story anymore. So I asked if I could have it and voila. Here we are.

* * *

"Shouldn't you get that?" Breathless, Pamela went to reach into Bucky's pocket to pull out his phone. He intercepted her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss before pinning it to the wall beside her head.

"Don't worry about it, doll. It'll stop."

3 minutes later and the buzzing had yet to cease.

"Alright, enough of this, Barnes. Just answer your damn phone." No longer breathless, Pamela pushed Bucky away and started fixing her hair and clothes, signaling the official end of their groping romp in the custodian's closet.

Groaning in frustration, Bucky answered his phone with a very disgruntled, "What?!"

Steve cringed at the irritation in his best friend's voice. He'd obviously interrupted something. Probably another one of Bucky's supply closet hook-ups.

"Uhh…hey, Buck."

Bucky's shoulders slumped at his friend's voice. He didn't even need Steve to explain why he was calling. "Shoved in a locker again, huh? Where are you this time?"

"I'm down by the gym. Got stashed somewhere between 1430 and 1460. I think."

"Alright, punk, I'll be there in a sec."

"Thanks, jerk."

After hanging up, Bucky turned and grabbed a pair of lock cutters from a hook on the closet wall.

"Sorry, dollface. Gotta go." He turned to the beautiful brunette who'd been his casual make-out partner for the past 3 months.

Looking at the lock cutters, she winced in sympathy, "Steve alright?"

"Yeah, I just gotta go spring him loose."

"God, Steve is such a sweetie. I don't get why Hodge, Schmidt, and Rumlow won't just leave him alone."

Bucky smirked at how much Steve would hate being called a 'sweetie' and poked his head out of the closet door to check the coast. Since school was out as of 20 minutes ago, it was all clear. He grabbed Pamela's hand and led her out of the closet. "Pretty sure they've all got a severe case of micropeen and are compensating. They've been douchebags since I can remember."

"Well, since he's had a rough one, give him this from me," Pamela grabbed Bucky's face and planted a bright pink kiss on his cheek.

Dramatically, Bucky clutched at his cheek, "Hell no, this one's mine! You'll have to give that punk another one yourself."

Pamela rolled her eyes at Bucky.

"Or, hey, better yet, get that cute little friend of yours, whatshername – Dana? Get her to kiss him. She's single and they look like they'd get along," Bucky based this assumption solely on the fact that Dana was one of the few girls who were shorter than Steve who weren't partial to wearing high heels.

Pamela noticeably hesitated and let out an awkward, "Umm…"

Bucky's brow crinkled in confusion, "What? You just said yourself, Steve's 'a sweetie'."

Pam knew she had to tread carefully here. As carefree and call-me-for-a-good-time as Bucky Barnes was, the one thing guaranteed to upset him was anyone saying a negative word against one Steven Rogers. Their relationship was pretty adorable, she had to admit. Steve was a meager 5'4" while Bucky's summer growth spurt had him clocking in at 6'0 and he was still growing. Bucky was a baseball all-star on their school's team and rumor had it that he was being scouted by colleges. His athleticism had the wonderful side effect of muscles. During their many one-on-ones, Pamela had been blessed by the vision of a shirtless Bucky and hot damn. Even if you took away the muscles, the boy was still gorgeous. Freakishly so. Like, should be starring in a Hollywood movie kinda hot. With beautiful eyes, killer lips, and hair long enough for him to tie up in an insanely attractive man-bun, Bucky was already a huge portion of the school's no-so-secret crush. Add in the fun, flirty, and confident personality, and it almost wasn't fair. They'd been best friends since grade one. When Bucky wasn't making out with a girl or playing baseball, he was usually with Steve, even though everyone liked Bucky and he could join any clique he wanted. You'd think this would have the benefit of everyone wanting to be friends with Steve too. Unfortunately, Bucky shone so brightly that nobody paid any attention to Steve, except, of course, for bullies. Probable micropeens aside, Pam really didn't understand what their problem was with Steve. He really was a sweetheart. Shy and socially awkward, with his bright blonde hair, big blue eyes, and small stature, he was straight-up cute, like a puppy. Albeit a sometimes grumpy and self-righteous puppy that turned into a little pit-bull, especially when he or anyone else was bullied. Pam doesn't think he's ever backed down from a bully or a fight. Not that it ever did him any good, but he'd nobly stepped in when other people were being picked on, even if all he managed was to give them enough time to run away while he got pummeled. Nobody did the same for him.

"Listen, Bucky, Steve really is a good guy and Dana does think he's cute," at this Bucky's eyes lit up and Pam rushed through the rest of her sentence before he could interrupt, "but like, puppy cute, not, you know, dateable cute. Sorry."

Bucky winced at that popular adjective in relation to his friend. Steve absolutely loathed words like cute, adorable, sweet - words the female population seemed to love associating to his friend.

"No worries. It was worth a shot. I'd better get on with saving the day." He gave a small salute and walked off towards the gym.

Bucky hated that Steve had it so rough. Due to his size and laundry list of health issues, school had never been an easy ride, despite Bucky's every attempt to prevent Steve from being targeted. One would think that being Bucky's friend would spare Steve from being picked on. Bucky knew he was good-looking and popular. Nobody ever picked on Bucky and Steve only really got it when Bucky wasn't around. Thank fuck they were seniors and this was their last year of school, even if it was still only late-October. Bucky could tell all the relentless bullying was slowly, but surely, crushing his small friend. When they had left middle school, Steve had been ecstatic and full of optimism for a fresh start at high school. Bucky had no idea why. All the same assholes were going to the same school, just with the addition of other students from surrounding middle schools – basically just a bunch of new assholes. Ever the optimist, Steve had hoped that maybe he'd be able to make at least one more friend outside of Bucky. Someone who hadn't let their opinion of Steve be threatened or tainted by the three douches. So far that hadn't happened. Instead Steve generally agrees that the school is full of assholes.

Rounding the corner to the area of lockers where Steve was stashed, Bucky frowned. The lockers in this area were all half the size of normal lockers and stacked, so someone had a locker on top and while someone had the bottom. Sure Steve was tiny, but if he was cramped up in one of these, even he had to be hurting.

Bucky called out, slightly desperate, "STEVE! Start making some noise, man."

The response was immediate, "Bucky! Over here!"

Following the voice to number 1450, a top locker, Bucky stopped and looked through the thin slats on the front of the door. He could just make out a hint of movement.

"K, Steve-o, just a sec." Bucky didn't wait for a reply before wrangling the locker cutters up to the lock and with one, swift chomp of the blades, the lock clattered to the ground. He took a step back as the door swung open, expecting Steve to pop out. His jaw dropped at the sorry sight before him. The asshats hadn't just stuffed Steve in the locker like normal, no, they had gone the extra mile and had somehow managed to stuff him in upside down and with his face to the back of the locker. Meaning, when Bucky opened the door, he was faced with Steve's back and all of Steve's weight was on his head, neck, and shoulders. As soon as the door was no longer propping him up, Steve started falling backwards out of the locker. He would've landed painfully on the floor, no doubt breaking one of his fragile bird bones, if Bucky hadn't reached out and caught him.

Setting Steve on his feet, Bucky knew better than to launch into what his friend referred to as his mother-hen routine. He simply muttered a heartfelt, "Shit, Steve", and then winced as his friend's joints emitted some disturbingly loud pops as he stretched his neck, shoulders, and back.

"I'm fine, Bucky."

"Yeah, I know you are, punk. It just pisses me off. If you would just let me shove one of their asses into a locker, I'd feel a lot better."

"You already know my opinion on that topic."

Bucky huffed in frustration, "You know, I don't actually need your permission. I could just go ahead and do it anyway."

"I know," Steve said lightly. His tone making it clear he knew Bucky would never go behind his back.

Grumbling, Bucky stated the obvious, "You suck." He threw his arm around Steve's shoulder and led him away.

* * *

"Just so you know, you're coming across real creepy-like, over there, pal," Bucky advised the next day as he ate his lunch across from Steve. Bucky watched as his friend's cheeks started turning red at Bucky's observation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve willfully ignored the rush of blood he could feel flushing his cheeks at Bucky's observation. "I'm just sketching for my art assignment that's due tomorrow."

Bucky took a bite of his sandwich before muttering through his mouthful, "Uh huh. Right. I'm sure Mrs. Anderson really wants yet another detailed sketch of Sharon Carter's hair. Or is it her eyelashes you're doodling this time? Or maybe her left ear? You know, to go with the 3 other sketches you made of her right one."

Steve paused his drawing to glare at Bucky as his cheeks turned even redder.

Everyone knew that Steve had a mad crush on Sharon Carter - including Sharon Carter. Between the blushing if she so much a deigned to glance at him and the stammering whenever he tried to speak to her, Steve was not subtle. Unfortunately for Steve, she was already dating someone. Some big, burly, blonde guy from a prep school a few blocks over. Bucky thought he kinda looked like Steve if Steve had won the genetic lottery or got hooked on steroids.

Everyone liked Sharon. She was captain of the debate team and girls' soccer team. Not only that, she just seemed to have her shit together in a way that was impressive and slightly intimidating. Steve had been mad for her since 10th grade, when she'd punched Gilmore Hodge in the nose for slapping her ass.

Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve was literally unable to keep from staring dreamily at Carter. He knew the second Steve had been spotted by Sharon because his already rosy hue turned lobster red and his eyes immediately averted to his sketchpad.

Bucky looked over at Sharon who was still smiling a friendly smile at Steve, even though the wuss was too embarrassed to look at her. Bucky mentally shook his head at his friend and wished, not for the first time, that Sharon didn't have a boyfriend. Sharon was completely awesome (basically the righteous, badass female version of Steve) and Bucky just knew that if she hadn't already been dating someone, she'd give Steve a chance in a heartbeat, which the rest of the female population were foolish for not already doing.

* * *

"Cold, Stevie?" Bucky removed his baseball hoodie (which had his name and number on it) and chucked it at his shivering friend. Leaving him in a black, long-sleeved t-shirt which many an eye noted appreciatively.

A muffled "Thanks" came from within the confines of the hoodie as a freezing Steve rushed to put in on over his head and burrow inside its warmth. Sometimes it didn't completely suck to have a best friend who was a gigantor in comparison.

They both ignored the 'aww's and cooing from the group of girls behind them. That was the general reaction whenever the females of the school saw Bucky 'taking care' (as they put it, which Steve loathed) of his little friend. Steve's cheeks went a little pink in embarrassment and he put the hood up and hunkered down further inside the hoodie to hide from the attention, inadvertently making himself even cuter to the female peanut gallery.

The entire school was in the gym, crammed uncomfortably into the bleachers, waiting for the special presentation on gender to begin. They had all been informed in homeroom that a very special guest would be speaking to them. Most of the students didn't really care about the subject matter, but it didn't take away from the fact that a last period assembly was an awesome way to end a Friday.

The loud, boisterous chatter of a gymnasium filled with high school students, suddenly ceased, replaced with dumbfounded silence. Students' jaws dropped and minds blew as they realized it was the Tony Stark strutting into the gym from the side entrance. Each step of his beat-up, grease-stained sneakers were audible as he made his way towards the microphone stationed at the center of the floor beside a table set up with a laptop and other unknown instruments and contraptions. Unlike the polished, suited version of Tony Stark often seen in social media, this version was dressed casually, sporting jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt underneath a black blazer. He was followed by a gorgeous woman who was directing two men pushing what looked like an iron lung towards the table. If iron lungs came in a bright red and gold.

They all watched as he adjusted the mic (lowering it approximately 3 inches) before clearing his throat and speaking, "Greetings youths of –" here he paused to look at a neon post-it attached to his palm "- Brooklyn Millenium High!"

As you do when being addressed directly by the Tony Stark, the youths of Brooklyn Millenium lost their shit. Tony allowed the mass of spazzing teenagers to continue frothing as he finished hooking up his machine.

Once he was ready he cut off the cheering, "Yes, yes, I know, I'm very exciting, but in order to get to the good stuff you're all going to have to at least pretend to pull yourselves together."

It took a few more minutes, during which Tony just rolled his eyes and finagled a last few things into position, but eventually the students stopped freaking out on a mass scale.

Once the gym was silent enough for his liking, Tony congratulated, "Great. Good work. I knew you could do it." Preoccupied with his tablet, he gestured vaguely and ordered, "Teacher! Gold stars for everyone!" Finally ready, he looked up at the audience. "Now, if I could direct your eyes away from my extremely attractive person to the big beautiful red and gold hunk to my right, we can get started."

Steve looked at the huge horizontal tube that looked like something straight out a science fiction movie.

"I won't bog you down with all the technical jargon or even the social rhetoric of the issue at hand. I'm just going to jump straight into what this beauty can do in terms of gender reassignment. Soon to be gone are the days of hormone replacement therapy and months, even years, of hormonal fluctuations. After stepping inside my regenderization chamber and marinating for 10 minutes, you'll come out exactly as you would had you been born the opposite gender. That's the important detail. You'll be as if you had been born the opposite sex, meaning, if you are a 5'5" female, but the male you would've been 6'0", then that's how you'll come out. The change actually occurs after the 5 minute mark, but for it to have any sort of permanence, a person needs to be in the machine for at least 5 additional minutes. So after 10 minutes in total the changes will last 6 months – a bit of a trial run in case you decide reassignment isn't for you. After you've naturally reverted back to your original form at the 6 month mark and you decide that you would like to be permanently reassigned, then stepping back in and marinating for a full hour is all it takes to 'lock' the changes in."

Tony paused to give the surprised students a minute to grasp all of what he just said. One student in particular was taking it in, but not in the way intended.

Arnim Zola was a loser. He knew this fact because it was the truth according to his 'friends', Gilmore Hodge, Brock Rumlow, and Johanne Schmidt. When they weren't picking on Rogers, they were generally picking on him, even though he was technically part of their group. He likened himself to the Omega of the pack – the weakest wolf who was generally shit on by the rest of the members. Lately, their taunting and pranking had developed an edge that was starting to worry him. He could very easily see himself becoming a literal punching bag soon and believed it was due to their boredom with Rogers. He just never reacted and at this point, it was the definition of insane to continue taunting him: doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result. It appeared they were regaining their sanity, realizing Rogers just wasn't going to react, and turning to a new victim of entertainment. The other day Arnim had been the subject of a brutal prank involving knives and brown paper bags. It had resulted in him needing three stitches in his right hand. Arnim had to do something before it was him being stuffed upside down inside of lockers instead of Rogers.

Listening to the genius billionaire wax poetic about his gender reassigning machine, a lightbulb went off in Arnim's head. All Rogers needed was a repackaging, something to reignite Schmidt, Rumlow, and Hodge' interest; make Rogers seem shiny and new. That would most definitely shift the focus away from himself.

Figuring out how to get Rogers inside the machine was the obvious problem, but thankfully Stark made it a tad bit easier with his next words.

"The machine is going to be hanging around here all next week starting Monday." The audience lit up at the prospect of Tony Stark at their school for an entire week, before he popped about 700 student bubbles, "I certainly won't be hanging around though. I'm very important and have a life. And this is high school, which…eww. If during the week you believe this is an avenue you would like explore, Maria Hill, the Chief Advisor for this project, will be more than happy to assist with the paperwork and procedure." He gestured towards the gorgeous brunette standing next to him.

Steve could hear a very appreciative murmur (and some not so respectful comments regarding her hotness and bang-ability) travel through the students at the sight of her. He heard Bucky beside him let out a low whistle.

Maria Hill stepped up to the microphone as Tony stepped aside, "Hello students! As Tony introduced, my name is Maria Hill; however, that wasn't always my name." She paused to smile at the disbelief that rippled through the crowd, the student population having caught on to where she was going. "Up until two years ago, my name was Michael Hill." At her words, a picture was projected onto the blank wall behind her featuring a handsome man wearing a business suit while smiling at the camera. He was tall and lean with short dark hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, and looked like he could've been Maria's twin. He was as handsome as Maria was beautiful. The picture then morphed to include Maria for a side-by-side comparison.

"As Mr. Stark stated, the machine allows you to become as you would've been had you been born the opposite gender. I was once 6'2" and am now a respectable 5'9". Another change to be aware of is orientation. As a man, I was heterosexual and dated woman. I had never been interested in men. As a woman, I am also heterosexual. In fact, I am engaged to a man. It was not a conscious decision. I literally came out of the procedure uninterested in women either romantically or sexually. So fair warning to anyone in a relationship – orientation can be as rigid as it is fluid and is subject to change after this procedure. In regards to pain, aside from a slight pressure and very minor discomfort, the procedure is completely painless. For the first day you'll feel groggy and a little discombobulated, but that will pass within 24 hours."

Maria proceeded to describe the legalities of undergoing the procedure and all the ways in which Stark Industries was prepared to aid in a student's transition, including the services of a psychologist both before and after.

"I know it looks a bit intimidating, but it's been so refined that at this point a baby could operate it. It's literally the work of pushing a button for the change to take place." Channeling his inner Vanna White, Tony grandiosely showcased the button, which was about the size of a grapefruit and bright green. It stood out like a sore thumb against the red and gold bodypaint of the chamber.

"That thing is hideous." Steve was all about expressing oneself artistically and using colours to enhance a piece, but he could swear his retinas were burning just by looking at the garishly clashing creation.

"Oh yeah, it's hella ugly, but if it can make something as pretty as Hill, then it can't be all that bad."

Bucky had a point. Desperately in love with Sharon as he was, even Steve had a difficult time not completely ogling Stark's assistant. His fingers itched for his pencil and sketchbook as she continued addressing the students.

"Normally this procedure would cost approximately $10,000; however, Mr. Stark has decided to allow students to try it for free as well as the procedure to render the change permanent after 6 months."

At the steep price tag, Steve's eyebrows jumped up to the middle of his forehead.

"I wonder if anyone will actually do it," Bucky wondered.

Steve looked around at his fellow students and thought that if anyone had the guts to do it, they'd be in for a rough time. It took him a while to realize, but most of the people attending this school were assholes and anyone who went through with it would probably be eaten alive.

* * *

The following Monday all any of the students could talk about was the regenderization machine.

There were only two openly trans students in the school and they were being hounded like celebrities by their classmates wanting to know if they were going to get changed.

Steve caught the end of Nixon Keller's soap-boxing about gender. He was surrounded by about 20 students and clearly loving the attention.

"It's not about gender because gender doesn't actually exist. It's about self-expression and not hiding under social conventions." His words were met with silence, clearly people were just waiting for him to hurry up and reveal whether or not he was going to go through with it. "But, obviously, I want a vag and a pair of tits so, yeah, Imma do it!"

Steve shook his head as everyone laughed. He didn't pretend to understand Nixon's mindframe, but he hoped his reasons ran a little deeper than vag and tits. Making his way into the bathroom before his next class started, he was filled with dread when he saw Arnim Zola, Johann Schmidt, and Gilmore Hodge already in there. The two taller students were talking to their shorter friend in a corner. Steve's shoulders slumped in defeat for a second before he forced himself to stand up straight. Almost as tall as Bucky, Johann Schmidt and Gilmore Hodge towered over Steve. A fact Steve was keenly aware of when Schmidt and Hodge' features lit up with unholy glee upon spotting him. Arnim's distressed look of panic was replaced with relief when the two focused on Steve, who instead of leaving like a sane person, walked towards to the stalls without acknowledging them.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in the mens' room, cunt," Hodge smirked at Steve.

Confused, Steve looked over his shoulder expecting to see a girl who had accidentally walked into the guys' room. There was no one behind him.

A smirking Schmidt continued Hodge' play, "You know, Hodge, cunts only come into the guys' bathroom for one thing."

"Is that why you're in here, Rogers? You that thirsty for dick?"

Steve was used to being bullied and called a colourful assortment of homosexual slurs by these idiots, but never had their words veered towards sexual harrassment. Steve, being Steve, however, he let his anger over their words dictate his course of action, "I'm not a girl, but even if I was, I definitely wouldn't be thirsty for micropeen." Knowing he only had a matter of seconds before his insult clocked in, he continued, "Girls are a hell of a lot stronger than guys, anyway. Especially guys like you assholes. 5 year old girls have bigger sets of balls than you."

Though the punch to the stomach was expected, it still hurt like hell. Steve keeled over on the floor as Hodge kicked him in the thigh and continued to do so as Steve curled into a ball to protect his head.

"What do you know about balls? You're barely a man. But god, imagine this freak as a girl." His face screwed up in disgust at the thought, "So hideous I wouldn't let her blow me even if she paid me."

As the bell rang for class, Hodge and Rumlow each delivered one last kick and left the bathroom. Zola slinking behind.

Any doubts Zola had been having over his intended course of action were completely eradicated in the face of what just happened. This incident was the perfect confirmation he needed that his plan to get Rogers into Stark's regenderization machine would solve all his problems. He had been seriously worried Hodge and Schmidt were about to actually shove his head into a toilet, but as soon as Rogers came along, they completely forgot about targeting Zola. His situation would only get better once Rogers was a girl. His plan was perfect.

* * *

Nixon Keller had done it. He was the first student to undergo the transformation. He had stepped into the machine and come out a woman.

"A pretty ugly one at that," Bucky uncharitably observed.

As Nixon walked by, Steve hit Bucky to shut him up even while silently agreeing with his unfortunate assessment. While Maria Hill had been insanely attractive both before and after the transformation, Nixon's average attractiveness had not translated very well into his female form. His wish for 'tits' had been granted, but they were definitely in the A cup region. And while he had always been a pretty heavy guy, his weight had been pretty evenly distributed throughout his body. As a female, the weight seemed to have all migrated to his face and belly making appear rather bloated. His face was still oddly masculine and he looked a bit drag-ish. His most overtly female feature was the long hair that fell past his shoulders.

Apparently everyone came out of the machine with long hair – male or female – as hair length wasn't a physiological feature specific to gender. Everyone grew hair and Maria had advised that the shortest they were able to work out was just below the shoulders. Apparently their initial test subjects had almost floor length hair.

Nixon himself was clearly unhappy with his looks and had been overheard earlier stating that he would not be making the change permanent.

Still by the lockers, Steve heard the tail end of a not so nice conversation a couple of students were having about Nixon's regenderization.

"Man, that machine should come with a warning."

"Yeah, just a post a picture of Nixon post-transformation. No one will use it then."

* * *

Steve was unsure why this was happening to him. One moment he was coming out of the art room to head home, and the next thing he knew he had a crying Arnim Zola in his arms. The guy was blubbering incoherently about his 'true self' and Steve could only guess that Zola was having some sort of identity crisis inspired by Stark's machine. Tomorrow was the last day it would be at the school and Zola was apparently torn on whether or not he would get regendered. Steve tried to be an understanding and considerate person, but mostly he found himself wishing he had taken the back exit out of the art room to spare himself this torture. As he gave a half-hearted pat on Zola's back, Steve looked at his phone - it was almost 6 o'clock (he had stayed late and lost track of time again), meaning the school was pretty much empty; any sports or clubs would've ended an hour ago. So Steve was the unfortunate person to come across him in this state. If it had been almost anyone else, Steve would've felt sympathy and be truly invested in this crisis; however, considering Zola was a part of the group who bullied him (even if Zola was just the lookout while the rest of his friends assaulted Steve), Steve was finding it hard to even pretend to be civil.

Cringing away from the disgusting wetness seeping into his shoulder from Zola's tears, Steve sternly said, "Alright, man…uhh…I mean…person…Zola, pull yourself together."

At Steve's fumbling of the correct personal pronoun, Zola's snotty sniffling escalated to full-blown wailing, his grasp on Steve tightening. Slightly alarmed at the strength of the hug, Steve was about to literally shove Zola off of him when he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck.

Having been in and out of the hospital for a large portion of his childhood, Steve was very familiar with needles and he knew immediately that he'd been injected with something. He shoved Zola off of him as hard as he could and shouted, "THE FUCK?! WHAT DID YOU JUST INJECT ME WITH, ASSHOLE?"

His vision blurred and surroundings swarm as he watched a fumbling Zola recap a syringe and put it in his backpack.

Zola glanced around nervously at Steve's yelling, in case someone heard and came running, even though he had made sure this area of the school was empty. There was no reason for anyone to be down here.

It was obvious the drug was taking effect as Rogers started stumbling around before tripping over nothing and falling on his ass. He was midway through an angry mumble about calling the police and arresting Zola before he passed out mid-sentence.

Arnim was surprised Rogers had even lasted as long as he had before passing out. According to Rumlow, people usually passed out within 20 seconds, so Arnim had to assume it was Rogers' indignant rage that had sustained him for a full minute before he finally succumbed to the drugs. Arnim had no idea what was actually in the syringe. According to Rumlow it would last about 9 hours and when the person woke up they'd have no memory of even being injected. He used it all the time on girls and had been happy to give some to Arnim to use on what he thought was some chick. Rumlow had actually said Arnim would be doing the girl a favour because she wouldn't have to experience or remember Zola's dick.

Wanting this whole ordeal said and done with as soon as possible, Arnim grabbed Rogers' ankles and dragged him 50 feet down the corridor and into the biology theatre, where the machine was being stored for the week. Being a teacher's pet had it advantages as Mr. Delmar had provided Arnim with the key to the office to feed the mice and lizards in the mornings before school started. The office was where Maria Hill had set up shop for the week as it connected directly to the theatre. She was unaware he had a key and he had been able to access both the office and theatre all week before she arrived at 8:00am. He just made sure he locked up when he left after feeding so she had no idea someone had been in there without her.

As lightweight as Rogers' was, Arnim was still sweating and huffing for breath when he made it to the machine. Stark hadn't been lying when he said a baby could operate this thing. There was a literal I/O switch on the side about 5 inches from the ridiculous green button. He flicked the switch and the machine hummed to life. After a moment, the machine's door unlocked, and Zola opened it fully. Maneuvering the blonde into the device was difficult, but he managed. He tied the straps and closed the door. Looking around to verify he had no witnesses, he took a deep breath, and then softly pushed the button. He would only leave Rogers in there for 10 minutes. He figured the poor guy's transformation would end up more like Nixon's than Hill's and he didn't want to leave him permanently disfigured.

Pushing the green button, Zola felt strangely powerful. For the first time in his life he had completely control and domination over another human being. He wasn't the scrawny, chubby loser being stomped on by bigger guys. In this scenario he was the bigger guy, almost god-like.

The machine whirred and hummed as it transformed Steve into his female self. After 10 minutes, Zola hit the green button again which stopped the procedure and then flipped the switch off which unlocked the door.

He had to admit he was curious about what Rogers would look like. The guy was already kinda girly looking, which was one of the reasons the guys picked on him so much. Opening the door, he was stunned. Instead of the hag he'd imagined, he'd created a goddamn Disney princess.

* * *

**A/N:** I have the second chapter of this written and I'll be posting it soon! I'd love to hear what you think if you have a sec :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
